The Journey
by DreamLoverX
Summary: A girl named Elena falls in love with a person, whom she never considered worth loving, Damon a bad scary vampire. It's the story of her journey of falling in love with him and find happiness even in peril and the thousand steps of their relationship. A DE love story with a bunch of new supernatural twist. (A fusion of L.J Smith's TVD Book series and Julie's TV show) [SLOW UPDATES]


**THE JOURNEY: Hate to Love**

**Summary:** A girl named Elena falls in love with a person, whom she never considered deserved to be loved, Damon a bad, scary vampire. It's a story of her journey to fall in love with him and find happiness even in peril and the thousand steps of their relationship from hate to love, love to lust, lust to truth… same old Delena story with much more supernatural twist, more passion, more adventure, more danger, more heartbreak, and an incredible love story. (A fusion of L.J Smith's TVD Book series and Julie Plec's TV show)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TVD or any of the character. I really wish I could own Damon and Elena… I could have played house with them ;)

**Author's Note: **I know I suck at summary. The story begins at Damon and Elena's trip to find Stefan. It's a bit different than the TV Show though. As this is a fusion, I borrowed a few plots and characters from both the book series and the TV show …Actually I tried to create a good fusion of L.J Smith's TVD Book Series and Julie Plece's TVD TV Show…A new Delena love story with a bunch of new supernatural creatures, meaning more danger, more adventure… and definitely much more passion. This originally was my first attempt at writing down a story. So please review, let me know your thoughts and encourage me to continue the story…

* * *

**:Prologue:**

* * *

_A boy with raven black hair and a pair of most beautiful blue eyes was storming in the house with his football. He was often calling for his mother in his sweetest, cutest baby voice and giving her his adorable, irresistible puppy dog eyes to allure her to play with him, since he was bored of playing all alone…but his mother politely ignored his pleads as she was busy nursing his little sister. _

_She just sat in the couch and watched her six years old son playing football all around the living room like a wizard little twister, while breast feeding her five months old little doll. She couldn't help but gasp out as she watched her son just saving an antique flower vase in a miracle way, which he himself hit with his football…_

"_Be careful, sweetie", she warned her son and paid all her attentions back to her baby…_

_She calmly hummed a special song to her daughter, whilst tracing her fingers through those dark brown curls of her daughter and rocking her slightly in her lap… Her picture perfect babygirl._

_She paused when she heard a faint sound of unlocking the front door…And the unmistaken familiar footsteps entering the house. She looked up and found her son running towards his father approaching in the living room…_

"_Daddy…" he rushed and wrapped his tiny arms around his dad's thighs, until his cute little nose was crashing against his father. _

_He set the black leather bag down on the hardwood floor. Then he sunk down onto his knees before his son. Mussing his son's hair, he said, "Hey there! What's up Buddy?"_

_The little one placed butterfly kisses on his father's both cheeks and said, "Good…you?" _

"_Depends on how good you were today", he replied with a mischievous smile playing across his lips… _

"_This good…" he replied to his father. She let out a heartily laugh as she saw their son stretching out his arms to make a huge gap with his arms to imply his father how good he had been this entire time…_

_The magical sound of her giggling made her husband turn all his attentions towards her…he stood up and made his way towards the couch she was sitting on, with their daughter in her lap._

"_Hey, Wifey", he bent down to her, chuckling and planted a small kiss upon her lips…_

"_Hey, Hubby", she grinned even wider and lacing her fingers with the jet black hair on the back of his head, she pulled him to her lips once more. This time letting their unfathomable passion deepen their kiss._

_They broke the kiss, when they heard a sweet sound of giggling coming from their babygirl. They both turned their gazes down towards her and found that their five months old little daughter was giggling, her lips curling in her precious little toothless smile._

"…_and how's my little Angel doing?" he asked tapping his forefinger on his daughter's temple, where her cheek formed a sweetest dimple as she giggled…_

"…_I'm doing great, Papa…" her mother answered for her, while rocking the baby slightly in her lap. The babygirl reached out for her father. Her father leaned down as her tiny little fingers touched his cheeks, his lips…_

_It was right then when it happened…_

_All the sudden the football came flying directly towards them. "Daddy, catch…" their son yelped…Right before it could hit his wife's head he mystically defended it with the back of his hand._

"_Easy…Buddy…that's not a good way to throw a ball", he said glancing back at his son. "I'll be right back, your Sweetness", he placed small kisses on both his wife and his daughter's cheeks and turned to his son and said, "Now… let me show you how to play without hurting someone…or something, my little Imp." He got to his son and started playing…She looked as both players skillfully stormed around the room, miracly saving every furniture, every lamp, every vase in their path. She watched them playing as she went back to humming and feeding her daughter…_

_Hours later, after having dinner all of them watched a detective movie together…Their six years old son paid more interest in detective movies, horror movies and adventure movies than cartoons…Not so usual for his age._

_She rocked her babygirl to sleep whilst watching her husband and her son arguing on which character was the real evil behind the good-guy façade. Then when the little angel was finally asleep, she pulled out her little thumb from her mouth and went upstairs to put her sleeping beauty in her wooden antique bassinet. After a few minutes when she returned downstairs she watched his son rejoicing as he had just won their argument…She watched as her husband sat there, quietly, crossing his arms around his chest, jolting his lips in an adorable pout as their son started victory dancing almost like a crazy little monkey in front of them… She leaned forward, kissed his pouty lips, and whispered in between their kisses, "Get him to bed, Darling…"_

_He huffed before getting up from the couch. "Fun's over…bed time, little Imp." And with that he picked his son up, throwing him over his shoulder. His son began to kick, yell, scream at him as he walked towards the staircase, but his son's tiny kicks and punches did no effect on his tall silhouette body…he carried his son upstairs…_

_She went towards the sink in the kitchen and started washing the dishes… About fifteen minutes later her husband came back, she felt his footsteps approaching behind her. Without turning to look at him she asked quietly, "Asleep?"_

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, he began to nuzzle his nose on the sensitive skin under her earlobe and murmured, "…Mmm…Hmm…"_

Her husband felt her inhale deeply. "_So…how was your trip?" she asked in a small voice, obviously trying to avoid the thick tension that was starting to surround themselves for a little longer. _

_He gripped her tighter, showering butterfly kisses all over her neck, he whispered, "I've missed you, Baby."_

"_Me too…" she murmured. She leaned backwards to his embrace and inhaled a shaky breath as she felt his excitement pressing hard on her lower back through the two layers of fabric in between them. Her husband had been out of station for three days, she craved for him, just as much as he did for her. She finished the last dish as fast as she could as his probing fingers found their way down to the hem of her tank top, the fly of her jeans and started making patterns on the exposed skin on her belly._

_As soon as she turned off the water tap, "Are you done?" He asked her in a rather irritated tone, but before she could answer, he impatiently whirled her around and captured her lips in a furious kiss…she placed her hands around his neck, one hand gently tugging at his raven silk hair. _

_While dipping his tongue into her mouth, he pulled her up, grabbing her ass in a firm grip. He walked towards the kitchen counter and with a quick careless swipe of his hand, he removed the remaining of the veggies and made her sit on the counter. Her legs were still wrapped around her husband's waist. They kissed each other in a bruising favor, tongue invading each other's mouth, teeth crushing, nipping on each other's lips, swallowing each other's moans. _

_She began to tug his shirt up. He broke the kiss for just the moment to lift it over his head and throw it away, before devouring his mouth back to her. Her hands roamed all over his body…and his hands did the same to her. She gasped when he started massaging her breasts. He parted from her lips and trailed wet kisses along side her jaw, down her throat and started biting on her neck…She arched her head to give him a better access. Her moaning grew louder as she grasped his hair, crushing his mouth on her neck. _

_He pulled her top over her head, revealing her heavy breasts to his starving gaze, the discarded clothe landed somewhere on the floor, just like the veggies and his shirt. In a moment, he attacked her breasts with his mouth, one hand roughly massaging her breasts and the other one on her behind, pressing her to crash against his mouth. She let out a loud moan, combined with 'God' as he started suckling on her sensitive breasts... Hard. As if he was staving her for a millennium. Her fingers crushed in his hair and her back arched up towards his mouth, head falling down, so that her husband was now supporting all her weight with his arms…waves of pleasure washed through her as she felt her creamy nectar starting to flow and wetting her torso as he sucked her left nipple and massaged the other one. He started moaning against her skin, while hungrily swallowing it all… then turned his attention to her other breast and licked the liquid that was flooding her chest. He got up and locked their lips in a fiery kiss, letting her have a taste of her own nectar. She broke their kiss in need for air._

"…_bedroom?" she asked whispering in his mouth._

"_Yeah…" he said huskily and pulled her up from the counter, while kissing her passionately… As she wrapped her legs tightly around him, he started walking towards the staircase, without breaking their kiss…holding her securely in his arm…_

"_Don't let me fall…" she whispered fearing that the way they were engaged kissing each other, they might get tumbled into something and she might fall on her back…_

"_Nah…no chance…" he said with a brilliant smile curving on his kiss swollen lips…_

_._

_._

_._

"Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" Her head started spinning as her boyfriend proposed her to marriage in front of all her schoolmates… drunk schoolmates.

At first she thought he was drunk as well, since they were at bonfire party. Oh God! How much she wished that he was drunk. But turned out he was not and he wasn't kidding either.

Matt Donavan was totally serious about the whole life, future and marriage thing…which was lame… because they were only seventeen, they were supposed to enjoy their lives and twenty-one century teens did not even think of marrying so early, unless they were pregnant and showing. But she was none. So she had a fight with him. She didn't really realize if she fought with him because of the lame proposal thingy, or that was just an excuse…the real reason behind their fight was because their relationship wasn't working anymore.

She bailed the party after having enough teen drama…and honestly the real reason behind her ditching family night to be in this bonfire party, didn't really care about her anymore, since that cute blondie BFF was busy comforting her just broken-up boyfriend.

Caroline Forbes, her childhood friend took the right opportunity to hang around her just broken-up ex's neck. He was the football team Captain; she was the Head cheerleader …how perfect! she thought.

Even Matt was showing off her, trying to make her jealous or something…but she really couldn't really care much. Somehow, she felt relieved that it was over…it really had to. She had known Matt since kindergarten and they always had been good friends… but, there was no spark, no passion in their love life…

Hell, even her mother had sensed it too. She didn't seem so surprised when Elena called her parents right after the drama…Elena asked them to come pick her up, since she was all strained. She just broke up with her boyfriend, and her BFF, who made her come here was busy trying to wrap her just broken up ex all around her fingers… her parents were on their way to pick her up from the bonfire…

Elena started to walk away from the crowd, the booze, the dumbing loud music. She was only a few hundred meters away from the party… but she felt exhaustingly lonely…she was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even hear her phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. When she realized, she fished her phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen for a second…

Bonnie…

_Damn! If Bonnie is psychic, then I'm a witch or talking bird's uncle…_she thought to herself as she prepared herself to talk to her bestfriend. Recently Bonnie got the idea that she was physic, she just made lots of comments on everybody and everything, claiming that she could predict the future and some of them co-incidentally happened to prove her point…it was all just lame co-incident.

Or…That's what she thought earlier…before she had dreamed about her married life earlier on this morning…right before this evening her boyfriend proposed her to marriage. It was terrible…because she wasn't exactly that type of a girl who had had dreams about her married life, sweet household, a loving husband, kids running around her house with white picket fence. She never had dreamt about such things ever before… She was more like a danger-adventure-seeker-Buffy type girl.

Honestly, she'd like to call that a nightmare rather than a dream… She was a free bird…nothing like the woman she saw in her dream. Sure, the woman in her dream got her face, but she was nothing like her…she had never imagined to be a beautiful wife to someone, a loving mother to someone…

Elena sighed and picked up the phone finally… "Elena… Are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you? Was he drunk?..." a rush of questions came like a tornado from the other side.

Her friend was so concern... so worried about her… "It's okay, Bonnie…" she assured her.

"Elena, tell me are you ok? I heard from Caroline...that you and Matt had a fight. Tell me what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Matt asked me to marry him", Elena replied annoyed.

"Listen, Elena… I've known you and Matt my whole life…but if it isn't what you want…then someday or other you have to let him go…" Bonnie said calmly…

"I know, Bonnie, you're right…you and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him", Elena took a shallow breath and went on… "Atleast not tonight…I'll call you later…" She disconnected the line, but before she could put her phone back in the pocket someone called out…

"Katherine…"

She was almost startled as she caught a glance at the strange man standing in front of him…all dressed in black, black boots, black jeans, black sweater, leather jacket. The man appeared out of thin air…a man inhumanly beautiful. Under the faint streetlight she could perfectly make out his chiseled features, his skin pale as moon, his dark hair shone like liquid silk, those cheekbones sculptor's dream and his eyes, they were nothing she had ever seen before… _Or maybe she had. _

Somehow his face seemed strangely familiar. Even though she was sure she had never seen him before. _But still his face, those dark locks, the steel eyes seemed like a memory from an old dream._

He was smiling faintly at her… there's a glint of hope in those shining orbs. _But wait! Did he just say Katherine?_

"Um…No. I…" she reluctantly turned her gaze backwards…just to confirm that she was the one he was speaking to. She turned back and saw no one else nearby…_sure he was talking to you, Elena…_ her subconscious told her excitedly. "I'm Elena", she saw the faint ghost of smile fading from his lips.

"Oh…You… " confusions took over his extremely gorgeous features, "You just look…" he shook his head before turning his gaze back on her and continued, "I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone…I'm Damon", he said licking his bottom lip.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere…" Elena was still processing that how could she found a total strange guy in the middle of nowhere…he definitely wasn't a resident of Mystic Falls. She would have known…it was really a small town and people didn't very occasionally come to pay a visit in this town…it wasn't exactly a tourist spot…

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself…" though he said sarcastically, but she noticed that there was a bit of a warning in his tone.

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here…" she spoke softly and his jaws tightened. She didn't miss the flick of pain in his eyes while she said it. It was gone even before she could get to the deep of it. She tried to make a conversation and said quietly shaking her mobile in her palm, "I got into a fight with my boyfriend…"

"About what? May I ask", he said arrogantly tilting his head and lifting both his hands up in surrender…

"Life, the future…He's got it all mapped out…" she answered, she didn't even knew why she was burdening a total stranger with her teen relationship drama… because she definitely wasn't that type of a girl, shallow or desperate enough to bore people with their sucky life-stories just to get their attentions. But she couldn't help it. Talking with him didn't seem like 'talking to someone you just met', it seemed like they had known each other since the beginning of time…

"And you don't want it?" he asked, his eyes were like reading every pages of her mind…

Shrugging her shoulders, she admitted blankly, "I don't know what I want…"

"Well that's not true…" he crocked his head, smiling, "You want what everybody wants…" he said with such a confident expression on his face, tilting his head, stretching his arms, rolling his eyes that everybody would've mistaken he was talking about himself…

"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" hearing her question, he deliberately broke into laughter for a while.

_He looks like a fallen angel while he smiles… _Elena thought, her eyes sheepishly ogling his angelic features.

Then holding back his boyish chuckle, he spoke calmly, "Hmm… Well, let's just say, I've been around a long time…I've learnt a few things…" he said jolting his lips slightly in a pucker.

"So Damon…" she let her gaze study him for a moment or two, "…tell me. What is it that I want?" she asked, throwing a challenging smile at him.

Damon spoke almost immediately as if he was waiting for this challenge, "You want a love that consumes you…" he went on speaking while stepping in closer to her, his eyes boring into hers, "…You want passion…and adventure… even a little danger", he smiled confidently as he finished.

She couldn't help but keep staring at this out-gorgeous man standing in front of her, she just met the person not more than five minutes ago and he had said everything she ever wanted from life, like her mind was an open book to him…_ how could anyone in the world do that?_ She thought, because she knew she wasn't that open book for someone to read…if she was then her boyfriend Matt, who happened to know her since they were born, wouldn't have been proposing her for marriage just a few minutes ago…

Elena was never been so confused in her entire life…"So, what do you want? ", she asked him out of confusion. He clearly looked shocked at her sudden choice of question. Her mind wasn't working straight…_Why would he tell it to someone totally stranger what he wants…Just because he stated what you want, doesn't mean he have to tell you what he wants too? And by the way why'd you even wanna know what he wants? He's a total stranger…probably you wouldn't even meet him in your life ever again? What 're you gonna do even after he tells you what he wants?_ She was lost in thoughts, only to come back to reality hearing a car horn from far behind… She turned and could see her parent's car approaching in their direction from where the road turned.

"That's my parents…" she said smiling…somewhere in the deep of her heart she really, really wished that she could meet him with her parents. She really wanted him to meet her parents, sure they were gonna like him…he was gonna like them too… so she turned smiling to face him, eager to tell him about her thoughts of meeting her parents.

Her breath immediately hitched in her throat, the moment she turned her face to him. He was suddenly standing too close. Close enough to touch. She could smell a faint hint of cologne and the leather of his jacket…and his eyes, they held her still. She couldn't move back or look away from them…the eyes steel gray eyes, pupils dilated like a cat's, they filled her vision as he leaned towards her, bending his head to hers. A chill went through her spine as he spoke softly, "I want you to get everything you're looking for…but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet…" he said it all looking directly into her eyes, piercing them. His eyes did strange thing to her…her body felt like melting, her soul felt like loosing definition. She felt her own eyes half closing, loosing focus. She felt her head tilting upwards, lips parted…

She wanted his luscious lips on hers.

She had no idea why she acted like that. Why she was going to let him kiss her, a stranger, who she only met a few minutes ago. But then again she had lost too many of her familiar old-self already, it couldn't probably get any worse…with her parents approaching only a few hundred meters away. She deliberately wanted him to kiss her…she deliberately wanted to kiss him to the end of the worlds…

Damon glanced at her slightly parted lips for a moment. He said, "Good night, Elena", before disappearing into the dense fog, just like he came as a mystery…he was gone as a mystery…

* * *

_**Her name is Elena Gilbert and this is her story…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here, friends, is my new story. Like I said it was my first attempt at writing a story. I started writing it more than one and half years ago. As, you can see the prologue has been adapted from TVD season 3 finale, Damon Elena's first meeting scene, but the main story is kinda gonna be a AU story that will contain some of both the TV series and the Novels… I'm telling that the way I have tried to write it, won't probably need reading the Novels. I'm not telling you not to read those Novels. No, I'm not telling that. All I'm saying is, even though my story would seem like a crossover of the TV series and the Novels, it won't be obligatory to read the books in order to understand my story. I'll write all the answers to your questions eventually. And also I'm planning to make a trailer video for this one as well. Though that's for later, but don't worry I'll give you guys the link to it when it's done.

And Also I owe a special thanks to **_VikasAdiwal_** for inspiring me into writing this.

Now, **_an important note:_**I'm not really 100% sure about the title of the story. You see, it's a story of Elena's journey of falling in love with Damon, thus the name. But if you amazing readers have something better in your minds, then feel free to suggest me the names.

Please review and let me know if I should continue… P.S- It's gonna have slow updates because of my exams and my undying devotion to Soul of The Shadows. Please don't expect any update from this story within a big month or two. Love ya all… Sona.


End file.
